


Unholy

by absinthefae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Construction Worker Cronus, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Humans In Troll Romances (Homestuck), Mixed World Au, No One's a Bad Person But They're Bad For Eachother, Professional Artist Reader, Reader is the Cheater, Reader-Insert, Troll Romance (Homestuck), everything works out in the end, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: Don't say it's unholyIf I let you come hold meI know it's wrong that I want to be here in your armsBut tonight I'm so lonelyYou loved Jake, you really did. And he loves you too. But he loves adventure just as much, if not more. And when an old friend walks back into your life, you can't help but feel a pull to the attention that he gives you. The attention that Jake doesn't.





	1. An Old Friend

When you first started seeing Jake English, everything was perfect. He was almost exactly like the Prince Charming you’d dreamt about as a little girl. He was strong and a complete and total gentleman. Swooping black hair and darkly tanned skin from all his adventures in the sun.  
In the beginning you would be devastated when he packed his bags up and left. For a week, for a month, sometimes even longer. He’d say it was too dangerous for a lovely lady, that only an adventurer of his moxie would be able to handle all of the monsters and chaos that came his way.  
After all, he treated you so well. Whenever he was home he would dote and spend as much of his time with you as he could, be it grocery shopping or simply relaxing on the couch. He made you feel so wanted and loved. He made you feel like a, like a princess. At least, for a while.  
Whenever he encouraged a certain change to your hairstyle or an outfit that wouldn’t normally a part of your repertoire, it wouldn’t be long until you found one of his cerulean beauties in something very similar. And despite his sweetness, he never seemed to genuinely understand your feelings. If he offhandedly made a remark that got you angry or upset, he would never realize just how it was that he hurt you. And he’d never try to learn just why it was you felt that way. He’d just wait until you made yourself get over it. And act like nothing ever happened at all.

You’d been with Jake for nearly a year and a half when Cronus re-entered your life. You’d known the troll since your middle school days, where he was still a deadly flirt. You only ever saw him as a friend back then, but a very dear one at that.  
After you moved away the summer before sophomore year, the two of you stayed in contact for a while. Instant messages and occasional texts. But it wasn’t even six months before those dissolved away. He’d found his own friend group and didn’t need you anymore, you assumed. But you’d managed to make buddies of your own. So you didn’t mind. That’s what you told yourself anyway. A small hole in your heart remained. You’d been so close with Cronus for so long. And now suddenly nothing.  
When you met Jake in college it felt as though he filled the lingering void you felt day after day. You looked forward to his presence, his fantastical conversation about summers spent swashbuckling through jungles. He told you how his grandmother insisted he get at least some level of higher education before he’d be free to travel and roam all he’d like.  
And when he sheepishly and awkwardly asked you out on a date you could only respond with a hearty yes.

You were eating your lunch in a park by your workplace when your phone gave off a noise you didn’t quite recognize. You set your spoon down on top of the picnic table and pulled your phone out from the depths of your bag. On the screen was a pesterchum notification, an app you forgot you even had. Anyone who needed to contact you these days did so via text or call or hell even the occasional email.  
You swiped on the screen and opened it, shocked to see the familiar violet text. What could Cronus possibly want after all these years?

‘Hey there kitten, been a wvhile since wve last had a chit chat. Are you still chillin in NY? I’m gonna be movwin there in the next fewv wveeks and wvould be jazzed if you could maybe show a guy the ins and outs.’

Your response was curt, you’d simply told him a day that you’d meet him and where. So there you were in Central Park, in a light coat and scarf more for fashion than warmth. All you wanted to do was to tell him to stop contacting you. Face to face, so much more than he ever did for you. That was the plan anyways, until you saw him walking up the street in the midmorning sunshine.  
Puberty had been very kind, and he walked as if he knew how handsome he was. And the way he lit up when he saw you waiting for him made all of your resolve crumble into tiny pieces. Your heart pounded slightly at the sight of your old, very dear friend and you knew that however well Jake filled the hole in your chest, it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t quite the perfect fit you thought.  
“Hey dollie.” He said with a toothy grin once he stood before you. “It’s been a bit, hasn’t it?” He held out one of the two coffee cups he held for you to take.  
It was warm on your palms and for a moment you were twelve again pooling your coins and buying a soda to share. Your animosity fizzled away completely. “Yeah, it has. How have you been?” You looked up at him, squinting slightly in the sun and trying to steel yourself once more. You weren’t just a doormat that would let him come in and out of your life as he pleased, and he had to know that!  
“Oh, been hangin in there. Got this construction job. Benefits seem like it’ll be cool.” He said with a shrug of leather clad shoulders.  
“Sounds like your kind of thing.” You sipped the coffee and tasted cinnamon and sweet cream. “You always liked doing things that made you feel ‘like a man’.” You chuckled a bit despite yourself, even more so as his cheeks tinted purple.  
He cleared his throat and ran a hand over his retro styled hair as if to maintain composure. “Yeah yeah, you’re a riot. Wvhat about you, though? What havwe you been up to?”  
You tried to ignore the chills his little stutters sent up your spine, keeping your gaze fixed firmly on where you were walking. It would be so easy to fall into the familiarity of it all and take your rightful spot beside him. “I’m an illustrator. For books, art projects. Freelance sometimes if I have time.”  
Cronus said your name and grabbed your arm so you’d face him. “That’s amazin!” He said, smiling just as wide as before. He remembered how much time you spent drawing and painting when you were kids. It dimmed, however, when you pulled your arm from his grip with a soft and polite smile that didn’t even come close to your eyes. He sighed heavily, catching your sleeve in his fingers. “I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry for what?” Being passive like this wasn’t a good look, but who could blame you? You’d been hoarding years of hurt and abandonment. You couldn’t just let it go so easily.  
“You know what.” His voice was quiet, bravado gone.  
You didn’t say a word as you set your coffee down on a bench before turning to him. He could see the full extent of how upset you were, you weren’t hiding or pretending anymore. The hurt you’d held was beginning to overflow. You raised your arm and brought it down, striking his chest. It wasn’t even a hard blow. “You just, ignored me.” Another hit. “Forgot about me.” And another. “You were my best friend.”  
He took your weak punches until you brought your hands to your eyes, crying like he’d seen you do dozens of times in the years you’d spent together. Fists planted against closed lids as if you could physically keep the tears from falling. He took the opportunity to hug your trembling form close, repeating your apology right in your ear. “I had such a thing for ya, kitten.” He whispered as if his words belonged to you alone. “You drovwe me fuckin crazy. And wvhen you up and left, I hated it...it felt like torture to try and trick ya and givwe you illusions I was doin okay. I couldn’t keep it goin anymore.” He rested his cheek against the top of your head and you could feel his fin move slightly in your hair.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” You shifted slightly so you were looking at him, meeting his gaze for the first time.  
“Wvhat wvas there to say? I’m so stupidly in lovwe wvith ya, please throw it in reverse and come back?” He could feel your heart pounding against your ribs, you felt so soft and pliant in his grip.  
“Better than nothing…” You murmured, adoring the way his arms felt around you. Made you feel safe and like there was nothing else in the world he cared about. Had Cronus always been this close?  
You’d never given much thought to kissing Cronus before he closed the distance between the two of you. You’d clearly been missing out. His lips were so soft and you could feel the passion and affection he put into it from the way his hand cupped your cheek and fingers laced in the hair by your ear. His tongue had just begun to taste yours when you remembered yourself and pushed him away.

Cronus watched in confusion as you covered your mouth with both hands and flushed a deep dark red. “Did I read ya wvrong…?”  
“No.” You shook your head. “No you didn’t. I just, I fucked up.” You spoke frantically and he placed a cool soothing hand along your back.  
“Wvhat do ya-”  
“I have a boyfriend, Cronus.”  
Of course you did. He was an idiot for even thinking you might have been waiting for him all these years. Cronus sighed and slid a cigarette between his teeth, lighting it before his hand returned to rubbing soothing circles. “For howv long?”  
“It’ll be two years in winter.” Had it really been that long since you’ve been with Jake? With how much he was gone it felt like much shorter.  
“Do you lovwe him?”  
Your head was shaking before you even realized it. “I-I don’t know. I don’t think, I mean, maybe?”  
“I think if you did you wvouldn’t be meetin up wvith me on the sly.” His words stung a bit, although true enough.  
“What makes you think it was ‘on the sly’?” A weak protest.  
“He’d be here.” Smoke leaked from his mouth as he spoke and you wanted to toss his cigarette to the concrete and kiss him once more, against your better judgement. “Wvhere is he?”  
“Out of town, gone on another ‘big trip’.” You’d used air quotes as you spoke. He’d been here the night before, but you woke up to a dirty dish in the sink and a note that there was some dig in Brazil that was ‘calling his name and he positively had to check it out!’.  
He raised a dark brow, “Wvhen does he get back?”  
You could only shrug, Jake came and went as he pleased. “I don’t know.”  
“Then...why don’t I hold on to you for a wvhile~?” Yellow eyes nearly glimmered at you in amusement.  
“What? Cronus that-that’s so messed up and disrespectful!” You were shocked at his words, jaw dropped at his words. “Ugh, just. Let’s go, you asked me to show you around didn’t you?” You scoffed before picking the coffee back up and striding off in some random direction.  
“I’m kiddin! Take a joke swveet cheeks!” He called out watching as you walked with determined steps.  
“Are you coming or not?” You called out when he stayed put.  
Cronus smiled to himself, hands in his pockets when he walked to catch up with you. Despite your reaction to his proposal, he couldn’t help but notice you didn’t say no.


	2. Early Mornings and Sweaty Hugs

You didn’t talk to Cronus again until he apologized for his bad joke. Even he seemed to realize it went too far and seemed genuinely remorseful. Only then did you start to give him a proper tour. The bodega you got all your produce from. A hole in the wall Chinese restaurant with the best egg drop soup in town. After a while you began to tack personal tidbits onto the landmarks. A good thrift store where you found a first edition of your favorite classic. The family owned coffee shop with cinnamon buns the size of your head and where you saw a man propose to his girlfriend through the window last spring.  
Cronus stood on the sidewalk and watched as you purchased one of the sweet and sticky buns to share. He wore a small smile as you beamed to the man at the register, speaking as if you had known him for years. You held the cinnamon bun with both hands, careful to just touch the wax paper, and walked back out to the street with a skip in your step.  
“Here, try it.” You said, holding it up to his face. The steam warmed his skin, it was plucked fresh from the tray.  
He gave you a wry look before leaning in and biting off a piece of the sweet creation, “Fffffuck, you’re right. You’re totally right, baby, that’s amazin.” He said, covering his mouth as he chewed.   
“Ehehe, told ya~.” You said before taking a bite of your own and beginning to walk once more, just a few steps in front of Cronus’ long stride. “Now where to next…?”

The sun was going down when you got to the doorstep of the apartment you and Jake shared. Although you had told your companion you could make it home by yourself he insisted on walking with you. ‘Just in case,” He had said. Although you were wary of any other passes he may try to make with you he kept his hands to himself.  
“I’ll troll ya later, babydoll, keep your eyes peeled.” He said with a playful wink before laughing to himself. “I had a good time, thanks for showvin me around.” He raised a hand in a wave before walking back down the steps. You watched him walk until he turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. And just like that, the beautifully full feeling within your chest was gone. And when you went to bed you felt just a little bit lonely.

It was early, almost too early to possibly be awake, when you got on the subway and grabbed onto the silver pole. Ordinarily you only cared to come into work after you were properly fed and caffeinated, but you had a mountain of work waiting for you and only the rest of the week to get it done. Your deadline had been moved back a week, forcing you to extend your hours in an effort to get everything done only slightly past when you were supposed to.

Up in your office, a lovely little corner space with lots of natural light, you gnawed on a bagel with cream cheese with one hand while you made careful brush strokes with the other. Multiple shades of blue watercolors sat in your stained tray, each one labelled with a number scribbled on tape so you wouldn’t get confused and use Royal where you should have used Prussian. Sunlight had finally begun to illuminate the air around you, so you switched off your desk lamp and flexed your fingers. You rolled your chair more toward the center of the room and allowed yourself a break. Already you could hear voices and the sound of power tools at work on the building that would neighbor yours. The signs down on the street advertised it would be a luxury hotel when it was all finished.  
You watched as the construction workers moved around the sight, groups doing different jobs. Each one just as important as the last. Bright yellow helmets, some smooth and round while others had grooves and mountains for horns, shined like yolks in the sun. Your stomach grumbled and you shoved the last few bites of your bagel into your mouth before rolling back to your desk. You had work to do.

When your phone chimed to let you know it was time for your lunch break, you did what you did every day. Grab your gingham lunch box, take the elevator down, and walk as fast as you possibly could by the construction site to avoid being catcalled. Much to your chagrin, however, you heard a sharp whistle. “Hey dollie, wvait a sec!”  
Hold on a moment…  
“Cronus?!” You stilled in your steps, jumping in shock as an oncoming taxi honked before hurrying back onto the sidewalk. “What the hell are you doing here?” You asked as you approached the chain link fence where he stood in his own bright yellow helmet.  
“Wvork orders.” He said with a grin. “Mind if I join ya?”   
“If you can get over here in the next five minutes.” Cronus nodded and ran off god knows where. You sighed and took a step back, checking your watch. You were serious when you said he only had five minutes.  
Three had passed when he ran up to where you waited, out of breath and toting a silver lunch box. “Did I make it?”  
“Just barely.” You said, barely concealing a giggle. “Come on.” You waved him along with you as you crossed the street properly this time to approach your usual picnic table. “I take it you worked hard this morning, you stink.” You said, wrinkling your nose.  
“It’s the musk of a hard wvorkin man!” He exclaimed and you took an extra step to the side. “Wvhat~? Am I grossin you out?”  
“Ugh, yes!” You exclaimed, picking up the pace so you walked in front of him. “Don’t touch me.” Your tone was light but you were absolutely serious.  
“Oh, cmon~ Come givwe me a hug.” He said, holding his arms out and approaching you.  
“Cronus get away!” You nearly screamed, breaking out into a run and he quickly followed. You ran as fast as you could but in heeled boots on grass you were at a disadvantage and it wasn’t long at all before he scooped you up into a tight and sweaty hug.  
“Ew.” You grumbled as he rubbed his cheek against yours. “This dress is new and you totally ruined it.”  
“If by ruin you mean made it better I couldn’t agree more.”  
“Let me gooo.” You weren’t a whiner but the circumstances called for it. And being around Cronus seemed to soften your personality and made you more playful. “I wanna eat.”  
He gave you another squeeze and snuck a peck to your hair before releasing you.  
“Nasty, icky troll.” You stuck your tongue out at him before sitting down in your rightful spot and he plopped down across from you. “If you stained me you owe me a new dress.” You pointed your plastic fork at him threateningly before spearing a strawberry from your lunch box.  
“Fine, fine, it’s a deal.”

Dark clouds hovered low above the city and the air was scented by rain not yet fallen. You cursed to yourself as you closed down your work station, putting washed paint brushes aside to dry and placing sketch pads into their proper drawers. The weather channel had predicted only a 30% chance of rain for the day and already droplets were splatting against the glass. You supposed if you ran to the subway station you might be able to make it most of the way home before the storm really arrived.  
As you exited the building you saw a face that only seemed to get more and more familiar as your days went by. “Are you stalking me?” You teased as you approached him.  
Cronus seemed to have been waiting for you, holding a black umbrella over his head. “Stalking is such a..dirty wvord.” He joked as you stepped in beside him and out of the rain that quickly got heavier. “I sawv you wvere still there.” He gestured toward the window of your office where he’d seen you.  
“Well thank you, sir stinky.” You fell into step beside him, keeping your bag tucked close to your side so it could stay dry.  
“Anytime, baby~.”  
The walk was mostly silent, but it was comforting. Just the two of you and the sound of your footsteps, the sound of the rain. You shivered a bit and instantly his arm circled your shoulders. You knew you should shake him off, he already seemed to get the wrong idea now and again. But it was cold, and he was just protecting you...That’s how you tried to reason it anyway. You’d never admit just how nice it felt to be so close. No, you’d never do that at all.


	3. Hearts Healed and Broken Again

Your morning had gone lovely. You’d gotten the news that your deadline wasn’t going to be early after all. You managed to snag the last banana nut muffin at the coffee shop around the corner. And Cronus met up with you part way on your walk to get to work with you. The air was warm and your heart felt full.  
As you walked towards your office you heard soft tittering and gossip and were shocked to find out that the source was a bouquet of pink sweet pea in a vase upon your desk. For a moment you wondered if you might have forgotten your own birthday. And then you read the card.

‘Dearest, I am beyond sorry about leaving the way I did! I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can, love. And I’ll try my darndest to stay for as long as possible. All my love, Jake’

You read the card a few times, cheeks warming as you traced a finger along the print. He really did care...despite it all he really did.

It was only days after the flowers arrived did the man himself follow. You opened the door and squealed, leaping into his arms as he held you tightly. “I missed you so much.” You said between kisses to his stubbly cheeks.  
“I missed you too, I was all knotted up over how I left. Not even so much as a kiss on the cheek before I dashed off.” He said, lightly cupping your cheek. “But I’m here now. And just like I promised I’m staying for a while! Come hell or high water I’m not letting go of my lady.” His smile seemed to glow, surrounded by skin tanned so dark. “And I mean it~.” He said with a waggle of thick eyebrows before walking directly to the bedroom you shared. He had every intention of showing you how much he missed you.

Nine days. That was all that Jake stayed. But what a wonderous nine days it was. You’d wake up to the smell of something beginning to burn, his very best efforts at showing you how much he cared. You’d dash out of bed to take whatever pan or pot off of the burner and he’d chuckle and sheepishly admit that cooking wasn’t his strong suit. But you’d eat it anyway.  
He’d walk you all the way to work, even taking the subway with you. Jake would buy you two lunch to share and Cronus would look on from his site across the street. He was happy for you, happy that you were happy. But to him it felt so very rotten. LIke he’d swallowed something bitter and sour and the taste wouldn’t leave his mouth.   
You were sure that this was paradise, and that this would last for so long. That Jake would realize that it wasn’t right that he left you behind whenever he left. He’d take you along to the next one, you two could travel together. Be adventurers.  
And then you came home from work and he was zipping his backpack shut, passport in hand. He gave you a kiss on your cheek and told you he loved you before bidding you farewell. Just like that he was gone. And you were alone again.

From the moment the taxi pulled away from the curb you began to wilt like a flower kept away from the window. At home you would go from laying on one surface to the next. Couch, bed, bathroom floor. You felt listless, and tired. Hollow.  
At work you did everything you could to throw yourself into your art. To focus on something besides how big your bed felt. You had no idea why this departure affected you so. Perhaps it was the way he cared for you and loved on you. Or perhaps it was because he told you he’d change. And you believed him.

“Hey Cronus?” Your voice was soft as you sat outside with him during your lunch break. The past several days had been quiet, but he’d stuck by your side. Did enough talking for the both of you.  
“Yeah doll?”  
“Do you think...you could stay over at my place? Just for a little while, it just feels-.”  
“Of course.” He nodded his head and smiled. “As long as you like.”

After work he walked you home like he usually did, before Jake visited, only this time he followed you inside and set a duffel bag down by the couch. He took a minute to look around as you retreated to your bedroom to change out of your work clothes. Leather furniture and rich colors and dark woods. Kitchen with red appliances and a big bowl full of different kinds of fruit.  
When you came out in a band tee and sweats, Cronus held an arm out. A silent request to come to his side. You smiled a bit as you did and he hugged you close.  
“I gotcha kitten, don’t you wvorry. I’ll be here as long as you need me.” He said, fingers trailing through the ends of your hair. He adored you, the both of you knew that. And you knew that as long as you needed him he’d always come running. You were beginning to think there wasn’t going to be a time where you didn’t need him at least a little.

Cronus seemed to genuinely understand your need for companionship. He’d walk by your side in the morning, and again on the way home. And for the rest of the night he was less than a hundred feet away and you could see him at a moment’s notice. He was delighted to see your frown was less severe and you slowly began to warm back up. Let things be the way they used to be.  
You were perched on the edge of the counter one particular Sunday morning, lightly kicking your legs as Cronus stood at the stove ladling batter into a waffle press. “Thanks for making breakfast…” You said softly and the troll’s ears perked up.  
“Oooh, don’t like that tone. Wvhat happened now?”  
“Nothing, it’s no big deal.” You shrugged and he looked at you, not believing a single word you said. He turned back to the stove and took the waffle from the iron before leaning against the counter where you sat.  
“Cmon, spill it.” He raised a thick brow and his fins flared a bit.  
You sighed and slumped down a bit, “...Jake called while you were showering last night.”  
Cronus rolled his eyes so hard it nearly hurt, “And?”  
“And he said he was just checking in...saying hi.”  
“Did he apologize at all? You were fuckin devwastated wvhen he left.”  
He didn’t have to tell you what you already knew. “No. Just, saying hi...I did tell him that I was lonely, at least. And he was..glad that I had a friend staying over.”  
Cronus snorted and sighed. “He’s a dumbass and he doesn’t care about your feelins.” He said with a small shake of his head.  
“Cronus, don-.”  
“Wvhat, it’s true and you knowv it. You’re so smart, I don’t see wvhy you hang on to that guy so much.”  
Your eyes shone with tears and you couldn’t even offer up an argument because deep down you knew he was right. He softened at your defeated look and lightly ran a hand over your hair. “I lovwe you too, you knowv. And I’m right here, not prancin around in some desert god knowvs where.” His hand traveled down to your jaw, tilting your head up so you could look at him properly. “Just, givwe me a chance...I knowv I can make you so happy.” His words were barely more than a whisper now and you could feel his breath upon your skin.  
Your heart throbbed and you swallowed thickly before nodding. “Okay.”

Knowing Cronus the way you did, you fully expected him to try and follow you into the bathroom for your morning shower. Or waltz right into your room as you moisturized and changed into your clothes for the day. But when you walked back out into the common area he was simply drying the last of the dishes from breakfast.  
“Hey.” You said softly to get his attention. “What do you wanna do today?”

“You know, I thought you were crazy when you suggested this but I’m having fun.” You said before taking a bite of your churro. You stood beside Cronus on a ferry that circled throughout the bay, you in a striped dress and cardigan and he in nice slacks and button up shirt. “You should choose what we do more often.”   
“Damn right.” He said with a chuckle, half eaten soft pretzel in hand. “I’m glad you’re enjoyin yourself. I just thought...it should be somethin special.”  
You flushed slightly and found yourself reaching out to grab his free hand. When you agreed to his proposal, you wondered if you were doing the right thing for yourself. You were already well aware that morally, this was a pretty big no. But the way that he looked at you when he thought you didn’t know, it made you feel important. Like he didn’t just need you around, but genuinely wanted your presence.  
“Well, I definitely haven’t played tourist before. So that’s pretty darn special...thank you.” You looked up at him and smiled a bit and he squeezed your hand.  
The tall troll leaned down and kissed the side of your head but did nothing more. He wanted to wait until you were comfortable with this whole arrangement, with him wanting you the way he did. He’d wait as long as he had to, it seemed he had nothing but time. But already this was a start.


	4. I Love You

It only took a week for you to be okay with Cronus kissing you, to not gently push him away when he tried. A week and a half for you to want to be the one to kiss him. Two for you to ask him to sleep beside you, because it made you sad to know he was just a hundred or so feet away when he could be so much closer.  
You always fell asleep before he did, he’d be rigid as a board for the first twenty or so minutes. You were close enough that he didn’t even have to reach far at all to touch you. He couldn’t relax properly until your breathing was slow and even and you laid still on the mattress. This bed belonged to another man, he knew that. But he was so close, so very close, to stealing you away so you could be by his side where he believed you belonged. That was your rightful place since you were kids.  
You remained still as you slept when he lightly ran the back of ihs finger across your cheek. Your smooth skin was faintly warm to the touch. “I lovwe you…” He said in the softest whisper he could manage. “So much.” He scooted closer to press a kiss against the spot he touched before closing his eyes. Any day now, he worried that your boyfriend would make his grand entrance and he’d lose you again. He had to cherish the time he had.  
In the morning, you turned over and smiled as you saw Cronus’ form beside you. Broad back in a snug white tee shirt. You crawled your way toward him, closing the distance between you, before wrapping your arms around his waist, cheek pressed between his shoulder blades. Cronus never made it a secret that he loved you, he’d say it even when he knew you couldn’t return the words. But with every day that passed by you came closer and closer, the trio right on the tip of your tongue.  
You exhaled through your nose, mustering yourself up. Your fingers gathered the material of his shirt and wrung slightly. “I...I love you too.” You murmured against his back. Your face grew warm at the admission but you couldn’t help but be happy. You managed to say it back! Sure he wasn’t awake but you said it! Or so you thought.  
Beneath your touch he stirred and twisted around until he was facing you properly. “Wvhat wvas that, kitten~?” His voice dripped with teasing tones but fuck did he want to hear you say it properly and to his face. And you knew he was expecting you to buckle under his gaze and hide your face. Granted, it was tempting.  
“I said...I love you too.” Your brows were narrowed slightly. Truth be told it took quite a bit of effort to not just dive under the covers and never come back out. But you never shied away from a challenge, and a challenge it was.  
Cronus couldn’t help the incredulous chuckle that escaped him. He truly did wonder if he temporarily lost all grasp on reality. Those were words he never once expected you to say, despite all of his hopes. Before you could reach to the slightly crazed laughter, however, he pulled you to eye level and burrowed up against your shoulder. Was that a sniffle you heard? From the way your shirt began to grow damp against your skin, you assumed that was a yes.  
You simply smiled and pet his hair and repeated your words. They felt good to say. You meant it.

Both of you were awake when Cronus’ alarm went off. He’d managed to get himself together and instead of crying opted to kiss your lips positively swollen before moving down to pressing kisses and playful nips to your neck. Your tiny moans were glorious to hear and grey fingertips had snuck beneath your shirt and you were nearly egging him on to keep going. His mouth was right beneath your ear when his phone buzzed and a guitar solo sounded through the speakers and you shivered as you heard a deep growl echo from his chest.  
“Son of a bitch.” He said, swiping his phone up and jabbing the red button. It was the rare day that you didn’t have work the same day he did. You’d managed to finish up your project a few days before the deadline, you figured you deserved a break.  
“Hey, I’ll be here when you get back~.” You nudged your shoulder against him.  
He didn’t seem to hear you as he set his phone back down and turned back to you, leaning in to kiss you and resume what he’d just been doing.  
“Cronus.” You giggled, lightly batting at his back. “Cronus, cmon. You gotta go to work, be an adult.”  
“Don’t wvant to.” He said against your throat.  
“Yes you do, let’s go. Come on.” You said, lightly pushing him off and sitting up. “I’ll even be nice and make you breakfast.” You said, poking your tongue out and sliding out from beneath the thick comforter.  
He huffed but pushed himself onto his feet, walking off to the shower with a pout on his face.  
“Big baby.” You said with a shake of your head as you turned on a burner and placed a pan down. Maybe you could make something extra special for him to try and raise his spirits. He certainly seemed like he needed it.  
Cronus didn’t leave for work without a fight, not so subtly suggesting he played hooky and trying to change your mind with heated kisses and suggestive caresses. Ultimately though, he made it out the door. With luck he’d only be slightly late, five minutes tops.  
You went about household chores the way you always did on a day off. Mopping the kitchen, vacuuming the rug in the living room, wiping down the windows. As you worked the music coming from your phone was interrupted, the song shifting to your ringtone. You glanced at the screen and saw Jake’s name and photo. Your breath caught for a minute before you clicked the button on the side. Once he went to voicemail your music started back up and you danced along as you sprayed foaming cleaner on the glass.  
After you were finished cleaning and your muscles had a pleasant ache, you decided to walk to a cafe down the street to work on some sketches. Curiosity got the better of you as you responded to a text, bringing up your voicemail and tapping play.  
It wasn’t anything special. He’d simply found a spot of reception and wanted to let you know he was alive and doing fine, and wanted to know if you were hanging in there without him. Once the robotic tone started to tell you the message was over you deleted it. Cronus did have a point. If Jake really cared the way he claimed to, why was he always gone?  
Since you were out anyway, you figured you could meet up with Cronus on the way home. You still weren’t sure what to call him. He was far more than just your friend, was he your boyfriend? He acted like one, treated you like a girlfriend. Lover maybe?  
Once you saw him walking toward the subway stop you let out a whistle similar to the one he first used to get your attention all those weeks ago. He looked over and stopped when he realized it was you. Cronus’ mouth grew into a wide grin as he cut to the side and took your hand, leaning in to kiss you firmly. Any slight worry you had about him still pouting disappeared and you stood on your toes to return the gesture. “Hi.” You said softly.  
“Hey there.” He replied, just as hushed. You two began to walk, back on track, and his hand stayed firm around yours. He hummed as you walked in pleasant silence. You didn’t know the tune but enjoyed it. You enjoyed just about everything he did. You truly adored him.

As Cronus showered off the sweat and grime from the day, you changed into comfortable house clothes and planted yourself on the couch. You heard the water turn off and he left the bathroom a short while later in a cloud of steam.  
“Over here.” You called out, raising your arm up so he could find you from between the fat overstuffed ends of the couch.  
You heard the dull rumbling of the washer starting before Cronus strode toward you with purpose. He pulled you up off the couch entirely and walked to your bedroom, leaving the TV on for nobody to see.  
He had you against the mattress and kissed you hard, edges of sharp teeth catching against your lip. “Don’t think for a fuckin second I forgot about this mornin, kitten. Been thinkin about it all day.” His voice was husky as he hovered over you, eyes half lidded. The desire to pummel you down into the box spring radiated off of him, it was palpable.  
“Then, I suppose we should pick up where we left off, huh?”

His tongue was making a mess between your thighs, legs thrown over his shoulders and held tightly in place by his hands. You held handfuls of thick black hair and couldn’t help as you ground your hips against his face. It didn’t matter, though, for every little bit you moved he simply followed.

Strands of hair clung to your face from sweat. You were certain that if you so much as tried to stand you’d collapse into a puddle on the floor.  
Cronus’ breathing had finally calmed down and he busied himself by kissing the marks he’d made on your neck and chest. Without his shirt you could see the muscles beneath his skin, the scars on his sides you were told all trolls had.  
“Hey Cro?”  
“Hm?”  
“Can I...move some of my stuff into your place? I just figure it’ll be awkward to do it when Ja-when he gets back.”  
“You wvanna movwe in wvith me?” He sat up slightly to look at you properly. God you looked so fucked out he almost wanted to start round two right then and there.  
“I mean, if that’s okay. I just thought-”  
Cronus cut you off with a kiss, shockingly gentle compared to the past dozen or so he’d given you. “Of course you can.” He smiled softly, joyously. “I’d lovwe that.”  
“I would too.” You grinned and curled into his chest. His arms curled around your back and he tucked your head beneath his chin. It didn’t take long for either of you to nod off.


	5. We Need To Talk

Red and purple lights flashed without rhythm overhead. You could barely hear the music, but you could feel the pounding of the bass in your chest. Neither you nor Cronus had gone clubbing before and figured it wouldn’t hurt just to try it out once. Who knows, it may even be a good time.  
A short and strappy sequin dress hugged your body as you moved with the music, as well as you could amongst the crowds of people around you. Cronus stuck close to you, a hand always lingering somewhere on your hips or waist. “Let’s go get a drink.” You nearly had to shout into his ear for him to hear you but once he understood he nodded and let you lead him away from the chaos of the dancefloor and to the backlit bar against the wall.  
You ordered a house cocktail and Cronus got a jack and coke, but somewhere along the way shots started to get involved. Neon liquor with sugar rims or the tops set ablaze. The first one burned like fire going down, but after that they were like candy.

Cronus was warm, buzzed at absolute worst. You were long since gone. And he was enjoying every minute of it. The straps of your dress fell down your shoulders as you straddled his lap on one of the velvet seats. You tossed your hair back and forth as you swayed along to both the thudding from the speakers as well as some song that existed only in your head. His hands were firmly on your hips, equal parts watching your little show and keeping you from toppling ungracefully onto the floor. “Mm, Crooonus.” You said, mouth loosened by the alcohol in your system. “Are you having fun?”  
“A real blast.” He snickered, using a finger to wipe away a smear of lipstick below your lips. “Are you havwin fun?”  
“Yes!” You threw your arms over your head with your exclamation before swooping in to peck his lips.  
He couldn’t help but smile. He’d never see you drunk before, and you were absolutely wasted. It was cute, you were sweet.  
You littered lipstick kisses across the lower half of his face and Cronus couldn’t even bring himself to care about the burgundy smudges that stained his skin. He loved when you were affectionate like this.

Cronus was genuinely proud. Not only did he successfully carry you to his apartment from the club but he did it without dropping you or your purse. He helped you strip yourself of your dress and replaced it with an oversized shirt of his own before laying you down in his bed. In the morning you’d probably complain about your hangover and that you didn’t manage to remove your makeup before going to bed. But for now you were asleep, safe and sound and he quickly followed suit.

Your first thought when you woke up was how nice it felt to have Cronus spooned up against you. Your next handful of thoughts were a combination of ow, fuck, and shit.  
You gently pulled free of his grip and replaced the covers before making your way to his bathroom and starting the shower. Gross didn’t even begin to cover how you felt. Luckily the steaming hot water was already working it’s magic.  
You were rinsing off the last of the soap you borrowed from Cronus when he stepped into the shower behind you. He looked less worse for wear but every bit as tired as you felt.  
“Mornin.” He mumbled and you kissed him quickly before stepping out of the water, wrapping yourself in a towel.  
“Morning.” You yawned, beginning to run your fingers through your hair. “Can we go to a diner for breakfast? If grease isn’t in my stomach in the next twenty minutes I might die.”  
There was a moment of silence beyond the falling water. “Yeah...yeah that sounds good.”

The waitress was refilling your coffee mug for the second time when you got around to checking your phone. A few texts from your friends asking about how the club went (you’d answer those when you felt a smidge more alive), a few missed calls, and a voicemail. You tapped the screen and poured sugar into your coffee with your free hand as you listened.  
“Hey there darling, just wanted to tell ya I made it home alright! Didn’t wanna scare ya if you waltzed on in and didn’t realize I was back. Think I was a burglar or something. See you when you get back, be safe!”  
Cronus grew quickly concerned when you paled as you set your phone down. “Wvhat is it? Wvhat happened?”  
“Jake’s home.”

Cronus was the most visually angry you’d ever seen. “Wvho the fuck does that doornail think he is?” He ranted as you walked beside him back to his place, feeling like a whole new person. “He thinks he gets to just come and go as he pleases and doesn’t givwe a shit about your feelins, if you’re okay with his bullshit.”  
“I know, Cronus.” You interjected. “That’s why I’m breaking up with him.” You swung your clasped hands as you walked.  
“Wvh-you are?” Sure, he hoped and prayed that you’d dump that guy but he genuinely wasn’t sure if you would ever get around to it. If he’d ever stick around long enough for you to actually do it.  
“Yeah, you didn’t think you were gonna be my side piece forever, did you?”  
“Does that mean I’m your main squeeze~?” He joked, temper quickly cooling back down.  
“You will be. I don’t wanna put it off. I have to get the rest of my stuff anyway. Give him back his key.” You let the bronze piece of metal dangle from between your fingers before stuffing it back into your pocket.  
“Do you wvant me to come?”  
You shook your head a bit. “I should do this alone.” From the look on his face you could tell he didn’t like that at all. “Or you could wait for me? The coffee shop with the cinnamon rolls?”  
“Call me if shit gets difficult.”  
“Of course.” You dropped him off and waved through the window before starting forward. You thought you would have been stressed or scared. But strangely, you felt at peace. This was the right thing for you to do.

“Hey Jake, we need to talk.” Your words were blunt as you walked through his apartment, gathering what of yours remained. A container of hair mask, your backup stash of mascara, rain boots that were hidden away in a closet.  
“I didn’t hear you come in!” Jake exclaimed as he walked from the patio back inside. “What is it?” His face held a good natured smile.  
“I’m breaking up with you, Jake. It’s over.” There was no inflection in your words. They were plain and without any underlying emotion.  
“...What?” His expression shattered and his jaw hung open slightly. “What, why?”  
“This just isn’t working out. You and me.” You dropped your bag of your things to gesture to the two of you.  
“What happened, I-I can change!” Tears formed in his eyes and he wiped them away with a swipe of his arm. “Is-I mean, is there someone else or something?”  
“Honestly...yeah.” You gave a small nod. “And no you can’t Jake, but I’m not asking you to. We just aren’t a good fit, and that’s okay.”  
“B-But I-” He stuttered, searching for words to say to end all of this madness. When he left you were a sweet and loving girlfriend. Now you were telling him it was all over?  
“Here.” You held out his spare key, the one he had made for you. When he didn’t respond you set it down on a counter in the kitchen. He was too busy frantically searching his mind. How in the world could you just decide that it was over, that you were done with him? Was life really so unfair? “Goodbye Jake, maybe I’ll see you around.” And just as quickly as you arrived, you were gone.  
Jake watched helplessly from the window as you left the building and walked down the street before turning the corner and disappearing. Walking away from his view and his life. His hand dragged along the glass as he crumpled to the floor. He just, he didn’t understand.  
You had no remorse as you left. Sure you might have been a little mean about it, but anything else would have kept him holding on. You knew from the get go that this would hurt him. You knew you would probably be seen as the bad guy amongst his friends. But you had the right to pursue your own happiness. Even if you decided it was with someone else.


	6. Epilogue

“Sure ya used enough hair spray?” Cronus coughed as he stepped into the bathroom to grab his cologne.  
“I don’t even wanna hear it, you use so much gel it should be illegal.” You gave him a wry look through the mirror’s reflection before turning your head one way, then another to check your hair from different angles. Your meticulous curls just had to hold. Tonight was a very important night for you. “How do I look?” You turned your body to face your boyfriend, who wore a deep purple suit.  
“Absolutely stunning.” He said after regarding the elegant sapphire silk dress you wore. His eyes traced over the way your curves looked before meeting your gaze, grabbing onto your hands and kissing the back of your knuckles. “How did I get so fuckin lucky?”  
“You had excellent timing and few morals.” You snickered, air kissing his cheek so to keep your makeup as pristine as possible. “Let me get my shoes on and we’ll get going.” You plucked a pair of black heels from the floor and got to strapping them on, sliding tongues into buckles and cinching them snug. He offered his arm and you set your hand on his inner elbow before walking with him to the elevator, heels clacking against the tile as you went.

The museum, elegant at the best of times, was positively dazzling. Lights shined from above, illuminating gemstones at throats and on wrists. Everyone who was lucky enough to be invited was dressed to the nines. This was something you’d been praying for. A painting of yours was going to be featured during this exhibition, and you hoped it was just the start of your career. That this would open all sorts of doors for you in the art world and you could start really doing pieces that you wanted to do.  
Cronus was proud as he stood beside you as you mingled and spoke with artists that you claimed were great and revolutionary, even if he’d never heard of them before. You gave out just as many cards as you received and one particular painter you admired even said he very much looked forward to working with you.  
As you turned to Cronus with a wide smile, a bottle green suit caught your eye. You followed the fairly well tailored lines upward until you saw a familiar face. “Jake…” You said softly. He matched your gaze and waved shyly. To be honest when you sent out invitations you never expected he would come. Yet here he was.  
“Hey there, um, thanks for letting us come.” His normally confident voice was a bit meek, but you two hadn’t exchanged a single word since you left his apartment that day.  
“Not a problem, I’m glad you could make it.” The crowd cleared away a bit and you could see his companion, a blond in a black suit with burnt orange tie. “That your friend?”  
“Erm, boyfriend actually…” His blush was so intense it was bright beneath his intense tan and he held the boy’s hand snug. “And him? Is he..?”  
“Yeah. This is Cronus.” You gestured to the troll beside you, who politely held out his hand for Jake to shake.  
“Pleasure to meet you. This is Dirk.” The blond seemed a bit on the shy side, but perhaps he was just nervous.  
“It’s nice to meet you as well...I’m really glad you found someone Jake. You deserve that.”  
He nodded his head and smiled a bit. “You too...You seem really happy with him.”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
The two of you talked a bit more before bidding each other farewell. Maybe you’d cross paths again in the future. But for now you had an event to get back to. After all, you were trying to make a name for yourself. This was only the beginning.


End file.
